


Something Entirely New

by orphan_account



Series: Twitchy Tweek and Cuddly Craig [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Comfort, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Daddy Kink, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Craig Tucker, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Craig Tucker, Smut, Supportive Craig Tucker, Top Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tweek has an anxiety attack, Craig comforts him.Things get fluffy, and then Craig breeds TweekTL;DRCraig confesses his love, and Tweek takes his dick like a champ
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Twitchy Tweek and Cuddly Craig [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Something Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some Creek!

“GAH-“ 

Craig woke up to see Tweek sitting up from his sleeping bag on the floor, his hands pulling at his messy blonde hair. His button down was fully unbuttoned, but somehow still crooked looking. 

Oh Tweek. 

He stood up and sat down next to the blonde, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him. 

“It’s okay Tweekers, you’re here. You’re here with me. It’s okay.” He squeezed Tweek closer and rubbed his head. 

“I’m-GAH-sorry C-Craig! I know I’m ann-nnoying. You shouldn-GAH-bother with me.” Tweek began to sniffle, and Craig could tell he was going to cry. 

He rubbed Tweek’s back and pulled him up to his feet. “Come on Tweeky. Lay down, you’re safe.” He laid Tweek down on his bed and plopped down next to him. 

“Hey. Tweekers. Heyyy.” Tweek rubbed his eyes and looked up at Craig. “You aren’t annoying. And I’ll never, ever leave you. You can’t get rid of me Tweek.” 

Tweek blushed. “Uh- Craig? Can… Can you… hold-GAH-“

Craig grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Tweek looked at him, and pouted. Craig knew what that face meant. 

He’s not gonna ask me to sing. 

“Cr-Craig? Can you sing? To me? P-P-please?” Tweek smiled at him, and Craig nodded. 

This boy is gonna be the death of me. 

He thought of a song Tweek would enjoy, a calming, sweet song. He thought of his feelings for Tweek, this deep need in his heart to protect him. He thought of the day they spent together, watching Steven Universe. 

And then he knew what to sing. 

Where did we go  
And what did we do  
I think we made something

Tweek recognized the song, and he smiled wider than he had all night. 

Entirely new  
And it wasn’t quite me  
And it wasn’t quite you  
I think we made something  
Entirely new

“Hum with me Tweeky.” Tweek smiled, and joined him. 

Hmmmm Mmmhmm  
Doododoododo  
Ladadadado  
Bum bum bum bum bum  
Dadadadada  
Ladadadada  
Hmmmm Mmmhmm Mmmhmm  
Hmmmm Mmmhmm Mmmhmm

“Craig… I think I f-feel a bit better.” Tweek smiled at him. “Thank y-y-ou.”

“Anything for you Tweekers.” Craig looked at the boy in his arms. 

We’ve been fake dating for almost a decade. We’ve been best friend for almost a decade. I’ve been in love with him for almost a decade. 

“Tweek. I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to get upset or anxious.” Tweek looked at him, and then nodded. 

“I promise C-Craig.” 

Here we go. 

“Tweekers, I love you. I don’t want to be your fake boyfriend anymore. I want to be your real boyfriend. I want to protect you like this for the rest of your life.” Craig looked at the blonde as his eyes began to water. 

And then in a move neither of them expected, Tweek leaned in and pressed his lips to Craig’s. The kiss wasn’t soft and nice was Craig would expect from Tweek, it was heavy and warm and Tweek was fighting him for control. 

“You did something real n-nice for me. Comforting m-me, and singing to me. I wanna d-do something n-n-nice for you…” Tweek whispered. 

Craig looked at him, puzzled. And then he looked at the flush on Tweek’s face, and his heavy breathing. When he looked down and saw Tweek crossing his legs, he understood. 

The bigger boy grabbed Tweek and flipped him on his back. Craig bit his lip and whispered in Tweek’s ear. “And what would that be Tweeky?”

Tweek’s cheeks burned red, and he began to rub his thighs against each other. “Don’t make me say it C-Craig.” 

Craig pulled Tweek’s button down off his body, and began to kiss down his chest. “I’ve wanted to do this with you for so long. I turned down every girl and guy for the last decade, waiting for you. And now I have you.” 

“C-C-Craig I’ve never… but I want to… with you.” Tweek’s face got even more red, and he fell quiet. 

“Oh Tweek. The things you do to me.” He lifted Tweek up by the hips and placed him on his lap. He leaned up to whisper in the blonde’s ear while he massaged Tweek’s thighs. “Can you be a good boy for me tonight baby?”

“Mmmhmmm.” 

Tweek reached for Craig’s shirt and lifted it up, resting his hands on Craig’s abs. “You’re… built really well C-Craig…”

Craig smiled at him. “Tonight, is gonna be all about you Tweek.” He grabbed Tweek’s ass, and Tweek giggled. He kissed Tweek again, running his tongue along Tweek’s lower lip. Tweek whimpered into Craig’s mouth as Craig began to squeeze his ass harder. 

“C-C-Craig… I wanna try something…” Craig nodded and Tweek moved backwards. He sat on his knees and leaned down so his face was level with Craig’s belly. Craig began to blush, and Tweek had another idea. He arched his back and stuck his butt up in the air. Craig gasped, and then reached out to touch Tweek. 

“No! No touching. Hands behind your head big guy.” Craig followed Tweek’s instructions, and Tweek began to kiss down his stomach, licking the short dark hair leading down to his plaid boxers. “Just l-l-lay back.”

Tweek felt a surge of confidence, and not wanting to waste it, he decided to be bold. He pulled his sweatpants down so Craig could see his ass, and began to jerk himself off. 

When he looked back at Craig, Tweek put his finger to his lip and feigned confusion. “What do I do with this? Hmmm?” Craig rolled his eyes, and Tweek gasped. “Ooh… I know.” He leaned down and bit the top of Craig’s boxers, pulling them down and freeing his cock.

It was… alot. Hard, long, and thick too. Uncut, the tip just slightly peeking out. For a moment Tweek was scared, but when he wrapped his hand around Craig’s cock and heard him groan, he was more confident than ever. 

“Ya know Craig? Normally I’d be shy, or even scared. It is really big. But… right now… all I want to do is suck you off.” Craig gasped as Tweek took all of him into his mouth with one movement, one hand on his chest and the other on his own cock. Tweek began to bob his head, taking Craig’s cock in and out of his mouth, Craig groaning under his breath. 

“Fuck Tweek. Please. I.. ugh... I need to touch you.” Tweek decided to oblige him, and he grabbed his arm, placing Craig’s hand in his hair. Craig grabbed onto his head, and began to fuck his face. 

The room was filled with their sounds. Tweek’s whimpers, Craig’s moans, the sound of Tweek sucking Craig’s cock. 

Tweek sat up, and climbed back into Craig’s lap. “Tweek why’d you stop? Your mouth felt fucking great….” Craig frowned and looked down, in mock disappointment. 

Tweek giggled, and placed his fingers under Craig’s chin, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I could go back to sucking you off, but I thought you would prefer I ride you.”

Craig’s cheeks burned. “Are you… prepared?”

Tweek broke into another fit of giggles. “I don’t have lube or rubbers… but we’re both virgins… and I’ve played with myself before. I can take you.”

Craig almost came on the spot. 

The idea of Tweek in his bed, fucking his fingers in and out of his wet sticky hole, moaning his name and biting his pillow was the sexiest thing he had ever imagined. 

“I’d like to see that sometime.”

Tweek laid back on the bed, and held out his fingers. It took a moment for Craig to realize what he wanted, and he leaned forward, sucking and licking Tweek’s fingers until they were soaked. 

Tweek began massaging the outside of his hole. He pressed a single finger against his hole, and pushed it in. Suddenly he felt Craig’s hand on his wrist, as he pulled out Tweek’s finger. 

Craig put his fingers against Tweek’s lips. “Be a good boy. Suck.” Tweek whimpered, and took Craig’s fingers into his mouth. When he felt they were thoroughly wet, he pulled back. 

And within a moment, Craig was fingering him. Tweek’s quiet inconsistent whimpers were replaced by loud repeated moans. He angled around, trying to find a nice spot, and knew he found the spot when Tweek arched his back and moaned louder. He leaned down, and began to suck Tweek’s cock. 

He was considerably smaller than Craig, but fairly thick and he tasted nice. When Tweek began to spasm, Craig sped up, pushing deeper and applying more pressure on the ball of nerves responsible for driving Tweek crazy. 

And when Craig took him all the way into his mouth, he cried out louder than ever and came. All he could focus on was Craig. 

“I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna pound you senseless until you cum again, and then I’m gonna breed you.” Craig growled in Tweek’s ear. 

“Please. Please Craig.”

Craig thought for a moment. “Not Craig. Daddy.”

Tweek blushed, and then nodded. “Please daddy. Fuck me. Use me, I’ll be such a good boy for you daddy, I’ll be so, so good for you.”

Craig grasped his cock, and pushed the head against Tweek’s hole. He had to hold back. He wanted Tweek to cum while he fucked him. Tweek whimpered, and when Craig heard that, he pushed all the way in and bottomed out. 

“Baby… you’re hard again. Good.” He grabbed Tweek’s hips and began to thrust. Tweek cried out, over and over again while Craig whispered in his ear. 

“Such a good boy. My good good little boy. So good for Daddy. You’re so pretty baby, you’re so fucking pretty.” He grabbed his baby by the hips and moved, so he was on his back and Tweek was sitting on his cock. He grabbed Tweek’s hips, angled his thrust, and began to pound Tweek even harder. 

He reached for Tweek’s cock and began to jerk him off, and with his other hand he pinched Tweek’s nipple, and began to massage and tease it. 

And it’s all of it. The love of his life holding him, pounding him senseless. His nipples being tugged and abused. The sound of his ass hitting Craig’s thighs, the hand on his cock-

All of it together, makes Tweek cum. 

He cries out, and grabs Craig’s shoulders to steady himself. And as he came, his legs shook and his ass clenched, and Tweek’s tight hole becoming even tighter threw Craig over the edge. He pulled Tweek down all the way, closed his eyes, buried his cock in Tweek’s ass, and he came. 

All he could see was Tweek’s face.

“Craig. Craig…”

He opened his eyes and saw Tweek lying next to him. They were both tucked in, and Tweek was holding him. The only barrier between them was their boxers. 

“I would say I died and went to heaven, but let’s be real… I have a first class ticket to hell so this must be real.” Tweek giggled as Craig wrapped his arms around him. 

“So we’re real boyfriends now?” Craig nodded.

“Forever. I love you Tweekers.”

“I love you too… Daddy.”

Jesus Christ. 

“Tweek?” 

“Yes Craig?” He smiled up at the raven haired boy. 

“Shut up before I fuck you again.” Tweek giggled. 

“In that case… I’m never gonna stop talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my five hundred thousandth fanfic, but the first one i’ve ever published. lemme know what u think!
> 
> Writers Note: 
> 
> I decided to continue writing this story, because I refuse to let this concept go. But I don’t want to add more chapters, so I’m gonna make it into a series.


End file.
